


Build Me Up

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [37]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Some kink to make you feel better





	

**Author's Note:**

> Between work and politics, the past week has exhausted me. So please enjoy this little bit of kink that made me feel better to think about.

Mitch sinks down to the floor, so smoothly the impact on his bare knees doesn’t even phase him. He keeps his weight distributed on his toes, his back straight and shoulders squared, but he’s not tense. He settles into the pose easily and breathes. In and out. Deeply, until the careful, deliberate rhythm of his breaths is all he can focus on. The simple act lulls him into a mental zone that makes everything outside his body fade to the background.

He's only aware of his breathing. He’s aware of his knees, his toes. He’s aware of his hands locked together at the wrist behind his back. He’s aware of the metal clip holding his cuffs together pressing against his lower back. He’s aware of the sweat that beads and drips—drips—drips down his spine. He’s aware of the subtle whisper of a breeze tickling the hair on his chest and on his thighs.

Scott tucks his forefinger beneath Mitch’s chin and tilts his head back slightly. He loops the leather collar around the back of Mitch’s neck and fits the latch together right on top of Mitch’s Adam’s apple. The metal pieces twist together and lock with a click. Scott gives the ring a gentle tug to test its hold.

Scott unbuttons and unzips his pants, exposing his hard cock. Mitch doesn’t move toward it, as much as he wants to. He doesn’t open his mouth, though it waters.

Scott reaches around to the back of Mitch’s head and lays his palm against the curve of his skull. It feels like they’re puzzle pieces, fitting together so naturally. Mitch looks up at him without moving his head, straining to see Scott’s face through his lashes. At Scott’s gentle, soft push, Mitch lets his eyes flutter to half-mast. He focuses instead on Scott’s cock, right in front of his face, getting closer, closer as Scott pulls him in. Mitch parts his lips slightly, covers his teeth with his tongue.

Scott, with his free hand, positions his cock down, angled so it’s the right height for Mitch, and Mitch closes his lips around the head. Scott keeps pushing him and Mitch slides down easily, taking Scott’s cock into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. Scott doesn’t push him any further.

He doesn’t have to instruct Mitch. Mitch closes his eyes and sucks, massaging the thick shaft with his tongue. He can feel Scott’s dick throbbing with arousal, feel the heat surging through him. After a moment, Scott releases a short, sharp breath and beings slowly thrusting his hips, keeping Mitch in place with the hand at the back of his head.

Mitch leans forward with each thrust, straining to take Scott deeper, but Scott holds him back. He holds Mitch still, dictating the pace, keeping Mitch steady and balanced on his knees with his hands caught behind him.

Mitch slips fully into a blank mental space, focusing solely on Scott’s cock in his mouth, Scott’s hand on his head, the heat of Scott’s body in front of him, the taste of Scott on his tongue. He forgets the cuffs around his wrists. He forgets the ache of his knees and of his jaw. He forgets to worry and plan and think, and lets Scott take control.

Scott warns him with a soft, low murmur that he’s about to come, and he slides his hand down to Mitch’s shoulder, giving him the option to swallow or pull back. Scott likes him to swallow, but Mitch likes when Scott comes across his face, marks him in a tangible, visceral way.

With his arms twisted behind his back, Mitch doesn’t have much leverage. He doesn’t have much control. He’s not ready for much control, not with his brain offline the way it is when he’s sucking cock. He pitches forward and swallows around the head of Scott’s cock, taking him into his throat. His lips are sealed around the base, his nose pressed to Scott’s body, and thoughts of breathing fly out of his head. All he can feel is Scott’s heat and all he can hear are the choked, desperate noises Scott makes as he comes.

Scott pushes him back and Mitch sprawls, his legs twisted to the side so he doesn’t have to focus on his balanced pose on his knees. He breathes and coughs and drools, and Scott reaches for him, wiping away the tears that cling to his cheeks with his thumb. Scott kisses his forehead, then his cheek, then his lips.

“So good,” he murmurs. His breath is hot against Mitch’s face.

There’s calmness here, satisfaction in knowing he’s done well, he doesn’t have to worry. There’s power too, in how it makes Mitch feel, knowing he’s given Scott this pleasure. A responsibility he didn’t have to overthink and stress over; it’s easy to be what Scott needs, and Mitch never feels more confident and sure of himself than when he’s on his knees accepting Scott’s praise.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
